dominantattitudebrawlingfandomcom-20200215-history
D.A.B Raw is War: Monday 14th January 2013
D.A.B Raw is War enterance plays: Jim Blackson: Hello everyone and welcome to this episode of Monday Night Raw is War. Tonight I don't really know what we have for you today, becuase well honestly nobody told us, so whatever happens tonight is just as much suprise to botth, me and this lovley new assistant of mine 'Rachael Dijoo' as it is going to be for all of you watching this very show, so for now meet our new Rachael Dijoo Rachael Dijoo: hah, hi everybody I am Rachael Dijoo as you all know becuase of my sweet little Jimmy Wimmy telling you about me, and yes I am new, tonight is my first time here, well I have been here before but not as a worker becuase last time I was a fan hoping to become just like Lita, oh well dreams to come true so I still may have a chance to become a diva hah, and just like Jim said, even we don't know what haping tonight, so sit tight Sammy Bacon's entrance play, Sammy Bacon enters the arena "Sammy Bacon: wat up wat up people, tonight I wont just thrill you, I will take your mind through an extrodinary experience, you eyes widen, your teeth will ratel, and your fingers will shake, so don't jump up too much, becuase you know it is all reall, and that you didn't see nothing" Mewipaws enterance plays, Mewipaws enters the arena "Mewipaws: oi, shut the hell up, this aint no feak show for feakes like you, Infact I don't even know why Raj even hired a guy like you, do you have special needs or somthing, coming to a brawling comany with a name like 'Bacon' you are a pathetic scum, and for that you will need to learn resoect, and decentcy" Sammy Bacon looks down at the mat, and then spits at Mewipaws in the face "Sammy Bacon: how dare you think I need to learn respect, so far I have done nothing bad or stupid, and secondly, DECENCY, maybe my name is a little arkward, but take yours for example, Mewipaws, r u a freakin' cat with lion paws, you're just a stupid hypocrite, you have no respect, or any decency, before judging others, think about if you are perfect or not Mewipaws" Mewipaws chokeslams Sammy Bacon "Mewipaws: you rotten little fat scum, this is why you are undecent, you spit in people's faces like a cheapy guy" Sammy Bacon gets up and leg drops Mewipaws "Sammy Bacon: I spat in your face becuase a person like you does not deserve a clean or respectable face, and you have the least decency or respect that any other guys in this whole business, you're just a wanna be badass" "Mewipaws: oh my God, you have the guts to say that to me, fucking fight me your fat lump of shit" Match 1: Sammy Bacon vs Mewipaws Phantom's enterance plays, Phantom enters the arena Celtic Champion's enterance plays, Celtic Champion enters the arena "Phantom: hahaha, you fat wuss, you really had the guts to come out here and say what you have been blabbing to me for the past two days, you are really going to do it, you are the biggest nut case I have ever known" "Celtic Champion: I said what I said, coz I said it, you got a problem with that, becuase I will just smash the pretty boy face of yours in untill I can drink orange juice out of it like a cup" Phantom kicks him in the gut, the closelines him "Phantom: wanna say that again, becuase I just wooped your ass, next time, I'll woop that fat face off too, oh wait nah, coz If I do that, my foot will bounce off and I'll fly 1000 yards backward" "Celtic Champion: oh face reality, you are just a big puss, that says things but can't ever man up and do it" "Phantom: hahaha, man up , man up, you still aint given your boring speach yet, your fat puss" "Celtic Champion: oh fine, since you are so eager for it, I'll say it now, I have long adored wrestling companies and all I have come to, I have noticed that this one is the best, alongside OLW, and for that reason I think a worthless street brat like you has not place here becuase you are just simply not worthy enough, so I will beat you down!!!" "Phantom: come and try me gay boy sucker, come on then, If I win, that shows I am clearley worthier than you" Match 2: Phantom vs Celtic Champion Nexus slams the door open and walk around, he punches a metal pole. Raj Singh opens the lymozine door, his arms wraped around many fit young girl, Raj walks along and sees Nexus to furious, the women dont notice Nexus and all try to give him a big kiss, Raj pushes them away "Raj Singh: dont worry babes, I will be back shortly" "Nexus: Raj man, just please do it, just freakin' do it" "Raj Singh: what Nexus, do what, what is it what you would like me to do" "Nexus: just fire Ninja Shaddai's fat ass and kick his big booty ass out of here" "Raj Singh: no, not yet, you will have your chance at the royal rumble to beat the god heavens crap out of him and make him quit, for I want this to be histerical, as well as making me money" "Nexus: you are so two faced, you like keeping him here for money, but aslo for your enjoyemnt, you suck" Raj Singh Raj Bottoms him "Raj Singh: don't you ever dare do that to me again, next time, I will smash that ugly head of yours clean off" Raj begins to walk over to the girl, Nexus from behind kicks Raj in the groin, Raj collapses Match 3: Raj Singh vs Nexus TheBigSGA's enterance plays, TheBigSGA enters the arena "TheBigSGA: Best in the World, look if you are too jelious that you had to debut on the same day as that dumb Matt Code why are you complaining to, stead of Raj, because If you have somthing to say to me, don't cower and say it in the locker rooms, say it here infront of everyone why you are so angry to have debuted on the same night as Matt Code" Matt Code's enterance plays, Matt Code enters the arena "Matt Code: oh well you see SGA, we had a match that very night, we we both debuting, and we were eachothersopponent, we had a debut vs debut match X debuting, then we suddnly became friends and had to take on a bunch of idiots as a tag team" Best in the World enterance plays, Best in th World enters the arena "Best in the World: well you see SGA, matt code is right, but the reason why I am blaming you, and not Raj is becuase you are my manager, if you knew that my first match would have been against another debuter why did you not argue back at Raj, were you too pussy to stand up to him, incase you'd get fired, I reall man would take that chance knowing it would be better" "TheBigSGA: look there is more good in you getting your ass fired either than mine, I have been in this business much much longer than you, I have come so far in my career, I have made a larger impact on the business, whereas you havn't made much difference, so it does not matter to loose to a begginer like you, right now, I am at the peek of my success, and I will continue to rule, so if you have somthing to complain, complain to Raj" TheBigSGA brough kicks Best in the World in the face "Best in the World: as my manager you dared to do that, I have the power to get you fired now for doing that to me, and so it is your turn to pay" "TheBigSGA: oh you don't have the power to get me fired, but I have the power to fire you, I am your manager, that means it is my rules, my order, you do whatever I say, got it you lumo of self centered crap" "Matt Code: ooohh this is realy kickin' off folkes what will hapen now, a match between a manager and a employee, hahaha, Raj you happy, this will make you lots of many, and be absolutley histerical hahaha" Match 4: TheBigSGA vs Best in the World Jim Blackson & Rachael Dijoo: well thats all for tonights amazing episode of Raw is War, so c ya next time on Smackdown, and good a good evening ladies and gentlemen, children too please rate this match's card out of 10, thank you